ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunite Ash and Pikachu
They made it to the Martial Pokemon Tournament Komajiro: Never change a bit. Then Ash came out of the Tournament and saw he's friend Ash: Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon? Jibanyan? USApyon? Whisper? Komasan? Komajiro? You guys are here? Gumdramon We are! Shoutmon: Great to see you again Damemon: Hi! Ash: Having many Adventures to make some friends? Gumdramon: That's right. Ash: A True hero always busy. Gumdramon: You know it! They went to the Lobby Ash: Did you find your friends? Gumdramon: Still working on it. And even though we ran into Misty. She's in big trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Team Rockets a thing or two... but that place is drain ing away all our powers. Don't you suppose you have any ideas? Ash: There is a stone that guards against the Team Rockets Machine. The stone use it whatever it have to go down there. Gumdramon Think we could use it? Brock: Of course it will! I'll go get it in a minute. Jibanyan: Thanks. Komasan: You're so kind. Ash: But Giovann no pushover, even if you've got the Pokemon stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Professor Oak. Gumdramon: Hey, good Idea! They went to see him Professor Oak: Ah! Ash, you finally here. You and your Pokemon need to rest up for tomorrow. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero... okay? Remember what I told you. Victory is the game comes down with the words. Catch them all. They Laugh, and Professor Oak turned back and he looks happy Oak: Hey! If it ain't the Junior Hero! Gumdramon: How are you doing, Oak? Professor Oak: I'm fine, of course. And look at you, taller for 2 Years. And have you earned your "true hero" yet? They don't know Oak: No, you ain't got what it takes. So, what's going on? They explain what happen Professor Oak: Let me get this straight. You think you could take on Team Rocket? That's very amusing. USApyon: That was funny. Oak: You got so nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know- stranger things have happened, right? Better get ready, boys! They are doing their training and they finish it Gumdramon: How was THAT? Oak: it's not over, Kid! There's more on the list. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training. Gumdramon: Alright! He is doing his Training and he did it, Then Brock came Oak: Listen, I better go. Damemon: Where to? Oak: Can't tell you. He left Brock: Sorry, you guys... The Stone has been stolen. All: What! Shoutmon: By who? Ash: We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooden cloak. And he has accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white. They know who it was Brock: Did you know someone? Gumdramon n I guess. Hey, if we can get the Pokemon stone back. Can we borrow it for a while? Ash: Sure. And haven't you seen Misty around, have you? The nodded means no Ash: Oh, okay... Then Giovanni appeared Giovanni: What's wrong, little guy? Feeling down for yourself? You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description.. you know what I'm saying? Shoutmon: Oh right. Giovanni! We need to talk He push him Giovanni: I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: Seem your dear, friend, Misty... went and got herself lost in the Team Rockets Lair. Ash: You saying you Kidnap her! Giovanni: Well, I guess... But why get caught up in the Details? Then they are going to leave Giovanni: Wait a moment! You can't leave, Ash. You've got a very important match today. Against, um... The Legendary Titans! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen? Ash: What? But my Pokemon can't fight them. Giovanni: Looks like you're no match for them. Shoutmon: Really, like you did. Giovanni: Like I said: details, who needs them? Ash: You're just a little nervous! Giovanni: Oh well, can't all be Heroes! He disappeared Ash: Can you guys handle this? USApyon: Of course! We're Heroes, Dani! Komasan: Junior Heroes. Gumdramon: You take care of Legendary Pokemon. We'll handle the rest. Goku: I'm counting on you. Trunk, Giro. I you to find Pan. Trunk: Alright. They left to the Underworld Category:Crossovers